


I'm Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring

by Ramshacklemecha



Series: The Life and Times of Vlad Masters and Clockwork [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, I really love writing Clockwork as a distracting little shit, M/M, Rich history, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshacklemecha/pseuds/Ramshacklemecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clockwork likes staring at Vlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hooked and I Can't Stop Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Short and cute fluff. Posted to my tumblr as well.

The sound of the ticking grandfather clock in the corner of the room was accompanied only by the steady breathing of the two men lounging on the couch.

It was a comfortable silence that permeated the room, however Vlad was quickly becoming unnerved by the unwavering, almost wistful stare being sent his way by Clockwork. Vlad struggled to keep his eyes on his book, but after failing to reread the same sentence for the fifth time, he gave in with a soft sigh and shut his book.  
“Clockwork?”

“Yes?”

“Is there a reason you are staring?” Vlad looked pointedly at Clockwork. Obviously he wanted something, but Vlad hadn’t the faintest clue what that could be.

Clockwork faintly smiled. “Yes… I’m waiting.”

Vlad furrowed his brow in confusion. “For what?”

Clockwork merely grinned and patted Vlad’s hand, before answering, “To see your smile again.” He interlaced his fingers with Vlad’s, softly rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand.

A marvelous blush crept up Vlad’s neck, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Clockwork didn’t always announce his affections for Vlad, but everytime he did, Vlad got terribly embarrassed. Mainly because he didn’t quite know how exactly he had captured the time ghost’s affection.  
A quiet chuckle from Clockwork had Vlad turning his head. “I don’t mind this expression however,” he stated fondly, with a hint of a smile. He moved in closer to Vlad, their thighs touching slightly. Leaning in to nuzzle at Vlad’s cheek, Clockwork mumbled, “Seeing you happy is a great pleasure of mine.”

He picked up Vlad’s book, flipping through it idly. “Now where were you exactly?”


End file.
